victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Bori/@comment-5775499-20121222202703
Are you guys dead or passed out? This page seems so quiet. I was at the shower washing my soft hair, when a Bori/Vavan fanficiton idea came into my head so I am going to share it with you guys. The story is about the whole cast meeting their fans and going at them house ( wich I wanted to exist ) When was Samantah time, they asked for do some roleplays. The roleplay was a Bori roleplay, then Samantah accept it. Samantah and some other guy, who's name is unknown ( I'm a dumb person to character's names ) started to rp them. The story is about a nerd girl ( Tori ) who falls heavy for Beck, when she finally take courage to tell him about her feelings. She does it in front of his friends. Tori run away and believe that this is not going to be this way. 5 years after graduation, she is driving in her car when brokes, Tori stops in a street when sees a person really cuted on the belly. She obviously helps him to go to the hospital, while she's driving she ask about him and what happened, he tells her a guy was running to him with a knife. Meanwhile, she founds the guy is Beck, her former and still crush. Sikowitz calls all the former HA students to a Goodbye Prom on HA ( Note: This prom happens year by year ) When the queen and the king it's revealeted, Sikowitz shows a video of a girl telling her feelings about the popular guy. Tori starts running away to nowhere and crying, because was the most embrassing time of her life. Then she backs again and dance with Beck, after the dance he ask her if they can start a brand new. Beck also says to Tori that always loved her, but she don't believe in him. ( Note ² : Tori's boyfriend is named Richard and he's going to propose her after the party ). When Tori starts to sing Far Away by Nickelback, Beck interrupt her singing too. He let one knee down and pick her hand still singing and says. Beck: Remember when you said, you wanted a guy to wake up with you every single morning? When you told me, you wanted to feel secure and loved? Or when you said you wanted to hear he guy saying that falls for you everyday? Tori, I can't give you a luxe of life, I can't give you the best clotes, or mansions. Cars or money, I'm poor. My carrer don't get well sucessfully, I got fired and many other things. But when I always are about to sleep, I think how I lose you.How I could say ' yes ' when you asked if you can be with me. How we were today, married, with kids. A better life. Do you know how many guys risk them lifes to be here? Telling how much they love a girl in this times? Do you know how scared I am of you don't love me back anymore. I love you, it's not clichê of me. I love you, simple words who discribe a feeling, a big feeling. This time a plane with ' Tori marry me? ' big papper was showing, peoples singing. Wonderful. Beck: I told you, I'm going to prove I'm not faking, and I will always love you. Again, will you marry me? At this point Tori was crying, not hate, hurtful tears. But how much she was happy. She picked the microphone up and said. Tori: Richard, you are a great guy. Those months was so much fun, but.. You're not the right person for me, won't be you who will woke up with me in the same bed and give me kids. It's gonna be Beck. Beck was smiling like a idiot, not a Beckbot smile, but a lovely smile. Beck: Then, that's a yes? Tori: Obviously, Tori Vega.. opps. Soon, Tori Oliver accept this marriage She pulls his suit tie and kisses him passionately. Beck: If it's to me, the marriage won't wait for so long. He whisper to her and smiles. After the roleplay, Samantah and the guy was about to say something, but Avan and Victoria was in a make out session who couldn't even listen. I know it's awfuln thing ever you read but I tried.